deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is the Autobot leader from the Transformers metafranchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Optimus Prime vs Armored Titan *Gypsy Danger vs Optimus Prime *Optimus Prime vs Iron Man *The Iron Giant vs Optimus Prime *Optimus Prime vs The Megazord Completed Battles *Optimus Prime vs Burning Gundam (by SuperSaiyan2Link) *Mega Man vs Optimus Prime (by Shrek-it Ralph) *Metal Face vs. Optimus Prime *Optimus Prime vs. RX-78-2 Gundam *Optimus Prime vs. Twilight Sparkle *Giant Robots Battle Royale (by Blade0886) Possible Opponents *Armored Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin) *Godzilla (Godzilla) Bio Optimus Prime is the awe-inspiring leader of the Autobot forces. Selfless and endlessly courageous, he is the complete opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron. Originally a mere civilian, he was chosen by the Matrix to command, the first in a number of heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He does not show this side to his soldiers, and he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader, and that is what he gives them. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War. On the battlefield, there are few who rival Optimus Prime's prowess. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and his ion blaster and his energon-axe are deadly weapons. He would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under their care, and does so on a regular basis. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time and again... though it's also the source of his strength! Prime carries within him the Matrix of Leadership. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Autobots *Occupation: Leader of the Autobots *Height: 9.75m *weight: 4.3 Tons Weapons G1 *Ion Blaster *Energon Axe *Roller Drone *Combat Deck from Trailer Abilities *Master Combatant *Master Swordsman *Expert Marksman *Master Tactician *Expert Leader Feats *Able to take on a platoon of Decepticons G1 Comic *He, with assistance from the Last Autobot, was finally able to win the war against the Decepticons. G1 Sunbow Cartoon *Defeated Megatron while fatlly wounded *Cured the Hate Plague across the universe via the Matrix of Leadership Faults *Versions of him across the Transformers multiverse have at some point died at least once *His compassion for all forms of life can be used against him Gallery 250px-RIDPrime02.jpg|Robots In Disguise (2001) 300px-OptimusPrimeUT-Armada.jpg|Armada itemimage_imgsrc.jpg|Energon op_1203265818.jpg|Cybertron 2585607-optimus_prime_by_markerguru.jpg|G1 (IDW) Tfa-optimusprime-1.jpg|Animated Optimus Prime DOTM.png|Movie Prime-optimusprime-1.jpg|Prime Prime-optimusprime-bh.jpg|Beast Hunters HfCgcSV.jpg|Age of Extinction optimus.png|Robots In Disguise (2015) Trivia *Optimus Prime started his life as a dock-worker named Orion Pax in the G1 cartoon. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformers Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Aliens Category:Protagonist Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Technology users Category:TV combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Leaders Category:Axe Wielders Category:Flight Users Category:Autobots